Semper Fidelis
by The Artful Dodger
Summary: What would happen if you just gave up one day? What if that was a mistake that would follow you always?
1. Default Chapter

If one could change the past most people would leap at the chance but what about changing the future. Is it even possible? For how can you change it if you don't even know what is going to happen? These are questions that will always remain unanswered, a vault never to be opened. There is one way to change what may happen though, and that is to do what is best in your mind's eye 


	2. Pellucid Easily Understandable

Harry sat with his legs curled up under him, quietly he began to stand. Not wanting to wake any of the other's in the common room, he treaded less heavily that he would normally have done. Allowing himself a small grin of satisfaction, Harry neared the door and quietly opened it enough for himself to slip through. Once outside of the suffocating common room Harry looked down the hallway to make sure he hadn't slipped up and had been too loud. With a shake of his unruly black hair, Harry ran down the hall toward the Great Hall, fore that was where the grand entrance was and if he was going to get out of the school for awhile he would need to get there. Lately Harry had been changing and while these changes weren't physical, well most of them anyway, they still made Harry's life harder. For instance as of late Harry had been feeling more and more suffocated and confined, it hadn't been hard to deal with in the beginning but now it was nearly impossible to ignore. Besides that there was the fact that his senses had been heightening he could see perfectly in the dark and he could hear as well as smell you before you even turned a corner. His appearance had changed too, this showed as he passed one of the hall mirrors. His physic was rangy like a wolf but he had muscles in all the right places. But these muscles were strong but laid close to him so as not to get in the way at all. His face had lost all that baby fat and even at sixteen you could tell Harry was turning out right. His hair had lost it's unruliness and he had had a growth spurt that placed him as tall as any seventh year and maybe taller. Harry neared the grand entrance and crouched down the wall fore he could see the slinking form of Mrs. Norris. How he longed to kick her from here to America. Mrs. Norris suddenly shot off down the hall in a different direction probably off getting some other student in trouble. With a mutter Harry slipped toward the door and in like slipped out of the castle all together. Taking a lung full of fresh air Harry began to run toward the Forbidden Forest and a fast pace. He felt the need to get away from the castle and tonight he was going to obey it. He had been staying near the castle these last few weeks and now he was sick of it but tonight would be different. Harry looked over his shoulder at the castle and was suddenly terrified by a thought. The thought had never bothered him before but now hit him full blast. He knew what was to be his destiny, that was to fight the last battle, but what about after. The storied never said what happened after the hero undid the wrong. What had brought up this thought, it had no meaning now but Harry almost whimpered at the thought. Sure, now everyone loved him and believed he could win and they trusted him but that had been the same with Sirius and with his parents. Look where they were now, on the run from the ones who had once loved him and stone dead. Harry frowned at the thought, he knew dying was a possibility but being cast out from magic was more than he would be able to take. Harry made a decision then and there. Sure they loved him now but what about later. He wasn't blind, he knew what people would think of him after he had done his 'job'. With a growl that would have done any wolf proud Harry turned off into the forest leaving his wand behind and his school cloak. "Oh I won't give up on magic," Harry grinned with one last glance at the castle, "I'll give up on you, Dumpledore and you too Hogwarts." And with that Harry Potter disappeared into the twilight mists. 


End file.
